


The Dragon's Conquest

by Ryeaugla



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Bad End AU, Brainwashing, Could Use Many More Tags TBH, F/M, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Rape, Robot Sex, Rye Really Needs to Not Drink Mountain Dew at 2 AM, Threesome - F/M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryeaugla/pseuds/Ryeaugla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Robin never thought to use his drones to free him, Shulk, and Chrom from Grima's grasp at the Dragon's Table? Nothing good would have happened, that's for sure.</p><p>Bad End AU set during Chapter 5 of A Tactical Machine. Set in the same timeline as Hearts in His Eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragon's Conquest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Tactical Machine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056393) by [Ryeaugla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryeaugla/pseuds/Ryeaugla). 



What could even be done to save them?

Grima had ended up capturing Robin, Shulk, and Chrom and had them all imprisoned in the Dragon's Table, arms and legs chained against sturdy pillars to prevent movement. The Fell Dragon had also made it clear that she had plans to make a slave out of Shulk specifically. She had also mentioned how Robin's body was all but useless to her because of how he had been turned into a Mechon, captured only to ensure he wouldn't be able to lead the Shepherds to rescue their king and the Monado wielder. This was enough to make Robin feel utterly useless, and the gentle sobbing coming from his left wasn't helping matters either. As much as Robin wanted to turn his head and get a better look at Shulk, the metal horns attached to the back of his head bumped into his arms that were pinioned over his head and held in place by sturdy chains. As a result, Robin was unable to turn to change his vantage very much. More reason to hate the damn metal horns on his head. All that Robin could really do in his current condition was listen to Shulk's despair. It was enough so that tears had started running down his face too.

"Naga can't do anything to save us here!" Shulk ended up screaming as he confronted Chrom on his belief that the Divine Dragon could possibly intervene in their situation. This was the Dragon's Table, after all. Grima was at her most powerful here, surrounded by her vanguard of cultists. Robin's tears fell faster as Shulk's words rung true in his mind. They were helpless. It was just a matter of time before they would be subdued here.

Several minutes later, Grima finally came back with the two cultists by her side, smiling at her prisoners. Robin could only listen to the footsteps of the dragon's boots as she plodded over to the middle pillar of the room upon which Shulk had been chained up against as well as the evil laughter that came from her a moment after the footfall ceased. Chains rattled gently for a second while Grima finally spoke up with a seductive voice to her intended victim. "You've been such a good boy, waiting for me patiently. I just needed to make sure everything was in place for when I finally make you mine~" The rattling of the chains increased in volume as Shulk responded with fear.

"No, please! Let me go!" He begged. "I'll give you whatever power it is you want from me... Just please, let me... Ugh!" Robin gasped as he heard Shulk suddenly get cut off. He had no idea what was going on, but now he was definitely growing concerned. It was enough to reactivate the green hue of his protective control schema in his eyes, which prompted Robin to pull against his binds in a vain attempt to get free and spring to the younger male's rescue. His own chains were rattling loudly this time, enough so that Grima took notice and stepped over into his ken.

"Oh, so you want to get in on this too?" She teased. "Well, I did promise you that I would let you watch if you were a good boy. And so far, you've been very good." She then turned to one of her cultist companions and nodded to him, which prompted the man to take out a tome and cast a spell. Robin gasped as he felt a spear of dark magic jab into the revealed flesh below his neck that wasn't covered up by Mechon armor. Immediately he felt like he was massively drained of energy and immobilized by the magic. Grima then laughed as she turned to her companions and gave more orders. Robin could have sworn he heard something about Risen being mentioned, and that was verified a moment later as two gigantic Risen behemoths appeared before him. The undead monsters quickly set to work undoing the chains that held Robin's limbs in place, but thanks to the spell a moment earlier, Robin couldn't use this as an opportunity to escape, as he was completely unable to move. Instead he just had to silently let his body get tossed around between the two monsters.

By the time Robin was starting to feel control coming back to his prosthetic limbs, he was seated on the ground with his legs splayed out to the sides and arms chained together once more behind his back as well as looped around his torso several times, effectively preventing him from moving his arms. Even then, there was a circle of dark needles pointing at his neck to prevent him from standing back up. All he could do was just sit there in that awkward position and look around. Thankfully, the fact that Robin's arms were now restrained behind his back meant that he could finally turn his head. However, what Robin saw next was hardly what he wanted to see.

Two more behemoth Risen were standing straight ahead of Robin, and between them was Shulk. The monsters each held onto a chain that was attached to one of his wrists, holding his arms apart. His body was hanging limp between them, and Robin guessed that the grunt from earlier was due to a spell like the one that had impaled Robin in his chest having run through Shulk to leave him in such a helpless condition. Everybody was now in position, and so Grima made her way over to her victim, walking around behind Shulk and wrapping her hands around his chest before resting them gently upon his shoulders. From the distance Robin was seated at away from Shulk, he could barely tell that Grima had blood red nails sparkling in the low light, something he really didn't remember being present before. Then again, there was no reason to look at her nails before, so they could have been like that anyway.

However, Grima quickly verified that the reason she had disappeared for so long was in order to paint her nails as she gently started rubbing her hands up and down Shulk's body, moving his thick sweater around with her hands. "I prepared a very special treat for you, my dear~" She laughed. "My fingernails were just recently painted with a liquid that contains a powerful magic catalyst. The moment I dig my nails into your soft skin, I can use my magic to bend you to my will. And of course, your precious little tactician friend gets to watch~" Grima's taunting was enough to activate Robin's red eyed attack mode, but there was really nothing he could do while his arms were tied behind his back and the dark needles were pointed at his neck. Therefore, he just seethed in anger while watching Shulk squirm feebly in Grima's grasp.

"No..." Shulk whined, shaking his head briskly. "Please don't do this! I'll do anything... Just please don't go through with this!" Grima laughed loudly at Shulk's plea before she moved her hands down off his shoulders, lowering to his hips before raising them again to about bosom height, but now inside his thick gray sweater. A second later, Robin gasped as he heard Shulk scream in pain, presumably from Grima's nails digging into his chest to inject him with her magic. Yet again Robin was crying as he listened to the shouts of agony leave the mouth of the man he loved. He was barely able to see past the water in his eyes to notice how Shulk's eyes were changing color from their typical cerulean blue to a blood red. Several minutes had passed before the screaming faded out and Shulk was just standing there silently while Grima held onto him. His eyes were practically glowing crimson from the amount of dark magic he had just been given as he stared emptily at Robin.

"Beautiful~" Grima sighed as she rested her head upon Shulk's shoulder. "You are now my precious slave. You'll do anything I ask of you, won't you, dear?" Shulk nodded his head slowly, eyes still fixated on the half Mechon tactician sitting in front of him.

"My life is yours, Lord Grima..." Shulk answered in a monotone. Robin couldn't handle the torture of knowing that Shulk had been transformed right before his very eyes, and so he turned his face away, tears still running down his cheeks. Grima was quick to notice that Robin wasn't going to look on anymore, but she didn't care. She had what she wanted in her grasp. The Fell Dragon quickly undid the chains holding Shulk's arms out, allowing him to stand up straight again. If Robin wasn't going to look anymore, Grima had to torture him another way. Robin had a perfectly working set of ears, so she could get through to him that way.

"Lay down, my little pet~" She cooed, eyes darting back to Robin after she said that in hopes that her giving commands like that might elicit a response. However, the tactician was being resistant and only clenched his eyes shut. At the same time, Shulk did exactly what was asked of him without question, laying down upon his back and staring at the ceiling above him. Grima chuckled as she knelt down beside him, placing her hands on his hips. "I think I should lay claim to what's mine once and for all. Just a little taste of what you'll get while serving me for your former boyfriend to witness. Who knows? Maybe he'll want a taste himself~" And with that, Grima gently tugged Shulk's pants down, chuckling as she spoke up again. "It's a good thing dearest Reflet was born female, as that allows me to do this with ease!"

"...What?!" Robin's heart sank into his chest as he put two and two together in his mind, head spring back to its forward position just in time to notice Grima having removed her own pants and sinking down on top of Shulk. She groaned loudly in a somewhat painful manner, considering she hadn't made any preparations for this ahead of time. An equally loud and painful groan came from Shulk as he was forced into the unprepared hole. The pupils in Robin's eyes constricted as much as possible and he gasped quietly over top of several hiccups as he watched this happen. His control schema had no idea how to react to this, flickering between green in desire to rescue Shulk from being raped to red with the intention of killing Grima for assaulting Shulk to brown as he thought about how he couldn't actually do anything while restrained like this, switching between the three eye colors in succession with each blink as he looked on with horror.

Grunts of pain quickly became pleasure as Grima loosened up atop of Shulk and the pace increased between them. It didn't take long before Shulk started moaning Grima's name as she ground her hips on top of him, further adding onto Robin's horror and likely plunging him into a state of insanity. The dragon's fingers wrapped around her victim's waist to prevent Shulk from bucking back against her too hard. She needed to be in control, as he was the slave. Just how long could Robin hold out before he would actually react to what was going on in front of him?

Meanwhile, Robin continued staring in horror as his eyes flickered through the three colors with increasing speed. Red... Green... Brown... Red... Green. Brown. Red. Green. Brown. Red. Green. Brown red green brown red green brown red green... pink. The rapid changing finally ceased as Robin decided on a schema, and not one that should have made any sense if there was any semblance of sanity left in him. Robin had only used this control schema once before in order to make Shulk happy the other night. It was the happiest night of Robin's life, being able to share that kind of joy with the person he loved more than anything else. But here it became clear that the desire he possessed with the pink eyed mode was none other than sexual pleasure. Robin's eyelids lowered, giving him a lusty look to his eyes as he began to pant hungrily at the scene before him. "Grima..." He moaned at last. "Give me some... Please..." This was enough to get the Fell Dragon's attention, and she finally stopped what she was doing, sitting atop Shulk as she looked back at Robin.

"...Well, this was hardly the response I was expecting." Grima mused with a dangerous smile on her face. "Not that I mind at all. There's just one stipulation though, Robin... You must surrender yourself and become my slave as well. After all, I only give this kind of special treatment to my most loyal of servants..." Before she could continue, Robin shuddered visibly, making the chains around his body rattle.

"Whatever it takes!" He gasped. "Aaahhh... Fuck, you've made me so horny! I need some now!" The grin on the dragon's face grew even wider as she finally got off Shulk, making him whine.

"Lord Grima..." Shulk moaned as he slowly sat up and tried to reach out for the white haired dragon vessel. "Please don't leave me..." Before he could wrap his arms around Grima's body, she stood up and walked over to Robin. She took a moment to stand over him before lowering the circle of dark needles around Robin's neck, shoving him backward after doing so in order to make him get off his knees.

"Shulk, your order is to take Robin while I use my magic to make him mine." She commanded as she sat down behind Robin and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. So much for not having any use for him. Robin's arms were still chained behind his back, so he couldn't reach back to Grima very far. Meanwhile, Shulk responded to his master's order, crawling over to Robin while keeping eye contact. Red eyes and pink ones were completely transfixed upon each other as Shulk wasted no time finding the Mechon's hole that had opened up as a result of switching to the pink eyed schema. Robin groaned loudly as he felt Shulk push into him forcefully. Due to the fact that Grima had been riding Shulk just prior to this, he was already erect and Robin's hole hadn't widened up enough to accommodate this extra girth.

The groaning that came from the half Mechon tactician only grew in volume as Grima jabbed her fingernails into the soft flesh under Robin's chin to start working her magic on him. There was also the fact that Robin's arms were still restrained behind his back, and so Grima had adjusted her body in such a way that she was sitting on top of the Mechon's hands. Robin didn't need any prompting to readjust his fingers so that he could lodge a few of them into the dragon's hole, and thus she could bounce on top of him and get off on being fingered while she held her nails against Robin's skin. And thus, the odd threesome began.

Shulk was already so turned on by Grima before that he immediately went all out inside Robin. There was no slow buildup here, only a full, relentless pounding. Robin's body shook with each jab inside him, which translated into his fingers ramming further up into Grima's body. Robin's brain had turned to mush quickly from Shulk pounding into him, and Grima used this to her advantage to subjugate his mind with very little resistance. Now she had both Shulk and Robin firmly under her control. Grima could have pulled away at any moment so she could just leave the two in peace so that she could go taunt Chrom about what he was forced to witness and listen to, but she just really enjoyed bouncing on top of Robin's metal fingers and couldn't resist joining her two slaves in moaning over the pleasure running through her entire body.

It only came to an end about a minute later when Shulk reached climax and released within Robin's body. The Mechon moaned one last time as he felt the warm liquid fill up the hole and shuddered as Shulk finally pulled himself out. The tired seer collapsed on top of Robin, who was just as drained as Shulk was. Grima, on the other hand, wasn't nearly as tired as the two males who she had placed under her control. After all, she needed to deal with one more. The dragon readjusted her robe and sauntered over in the direction of the Exalt, who stared at Grima in disbelief.

"...You're disgusting." Chrom snarled, pulling against the chains suspending his arms over his head. "How dare you do that to them! I refuse to become your sex slave too!" If he could have, Chrom would have tried to kick Grima. However, his legs were still firmly attached to the pillar, and so he couldn't defend himself. A wide grin found its way to Grima's face as she reached up and cupped the Exalt's chin in one hand.

"How cute, thinking you can resist me." She taunted. "I just enslaved an alien and a cyborg. You're just a normal human. You'll be the easiest catch of all~ I hope your friend Frederick doesn't have any reservations killing you if he realizes you're firmly under my control. If he does... Too bad, my Grimleal will just kill him and the rest of your troops all the same. Now... submit to me!" Grima grasped Chrom under his chin with both hands, digging her nails into his skin. The Exalt screamed in pain, not unlike how Shulk had when he had been turned. As Grima had been alluding, Chrom's eyes went from their usual sapphire to crimson in no time at all compared to Shulk. Once his struggling ceased, the dragon reached up to steal a kiss away from the brainwashed Exalt. Grima's plan here was a complete success. All she had to do now was dress up her three new servants as Grimleal and launch an attack against Ylisse. With Chrom, Robin, and Shulk on her side, Grima was assured victory over the Ylisseans.

Perhaps once Ylisse was obliterated, Grima could enjoy a nice orgy with her new playthings.

**Author's Note:**

> 3071 words. This only happened because I had a terrible thought while showering plus drinking Mountain Dew at 2:30 AM. All my best (worst?) ideas come to me while I'm in the shower for some reason. Also holy shit, look at all the pairing tags I had to use here, even if there were only four characters mainly involved. Once again I've attempted to write porn here, and I think it's a little better than the last attempt. Emphasis on little.
> 
> One thing's for sure, I need sleep.
> 
> Oh, almost forgot: Grima's special nail polish was actually a thing in the canon story too. That's how she turned Shulk's eyes from blue to magenta. The fact that they're not fully red in the main story only means that Grima never finished the spell on Shulk, though he's pretty close to being turned.


End file.
